Profile:Gary Rust
2000 - Alma Turner - my Grandmother Died at 94 of Stomache Cancer #Dec 28, 2001 - Deborah Cheryle Klein (Snow - Rust) - my sister died of a heart attack. #Aug 17, 2008 - Elizebeth Ann Brendel (Stewart - Snow - Rust - Moore - Brendel) - my mother died. #Jan 17, 2012 - Robert R. Rust - My father died at the age of 84 #Feb 24, 2012 Collection Company served Spokane Superior Court papers for collection on Discovery Card. #Feb 26, 2012 - Rented Uhaul Truck and took all that I could take to Denver. #Arrived Feb 29, 2012. Called police department Mar. 1, 2012. My left''' colar bone was be broken''' after I slipped on ice and fell in Spokane. I am now in ER at North Suburban Medical Center hospital '''in Denver, '''scared to death. #After being released from North Suburban Medical Center hospital in Denver, I decided to go to the VA hospital and see if I could get help there, since I had no housing at that time. On the way over there, on my 150cc motor scooter, I hit a patch of snow and dumped my bike while coming to a stop. I broke my right colar bone and ribs. I now had 10 broken bones, and no place to live. The VA kept me for maybe 3 days, then arranged for me to take shelter at Sameritan House, in Denver where I am now recouperating. #Spokane, Inc. had been making threats and vandalizing my property ever sinice I moved there 8 years ago (Jan. 27, 2004). This is why I paniced and abandoned my apartment in Spokane on Feb 26, 2012. I don't feel that I am exagerating, but that a group of people attempted to murder me in Spokane, and had me boxed in, and that I would eventually be seriously injured or killed if I stayed. There is much more to say about this - but I haven't had much sleep for 3 days - I must rest now. Tomorrow the hospital social worker will try to help me find housing. Electricity and DSL must be shut off tomorrow also. #Otto Zehm was murdered by Officer Thompson in Spokane with a baton. The truck I rented had pictures of bats on the cargo bay (possibly another hate enuendo for a Malcolm X type death threat, Spookane style, - degrade demoralize, cause mental cruelty). *LEGAL #'Natural Causes' - Death without interference of mankind #'Manslaughter' - accident, negligence, or defense 1. Murder One - The conscience killing of a human being for personal vindication.. 2. Murder Two - The conscience killing of a human being for unreasonable vindication as a result of a provoked assault. 3. Murder Three - Justifiable Homicide. Not an acquittal for murder. #'Malice Of Forethought' - Planning and killing a human being with forethought. #'Attempted Murder' - Conscientiously causing conditions of manslaughter or malice of forethought in order to cause degradation, demoralization, and mental cruelty, and/or the perceived attempt to kill a human being. #'Arson' - The crime of maliciously, voluntarily, and willfully setting fire to the building, buildings, or other property of another or of burning one's own property for an improper purpose, as to collect insurance, or to produce conitions of mental cruelty. #Haunting - Geneva Protocol 1925 - The Nuremberg Trials: The Doctors Trial - Scopes Monkey Trial